Crimson Gaze
by Kaiko206
Summary: Kaiko, strong, beautiful... She's not supposed to cry... right? SasukeXOOC NaruHina, ShikaTema


I just looked at her as she was held by the green haired boy close (Okay, his hair wasn't really green, just the hair that covered his right eye, but whatever. The rest was black.), something I thought she'd ever let anyone do.

"Kegetera, I'm so sorry, I wasn't strong enough... I still am not!!" She cursed as a tear slid down her ivy cheek, which pulled my heart down.

The green haired boy, Kegetera, I guess, looked her in the eyes and said,"No, no Kaiko d-don't you dare cry!! It hurts when you cry..." He looked towards his lower left, at a brown velvet back,"K-Kaiko, I have to go now..."

Kaiko put her head down as she choked on her own sobs, shaking in his grasp.

Arg, why do I wanna go over there and pull her away from him? Why do I wanna hold her instead!? I'M NOT AIMING FOR LOVE, I'M AIMING FOR POWER, DAMNIT!!

He took a hand off of her shoulder as he grabbed the brown pouch, putting it by her face. Kaiko looked at it wide-eyed, shaking her head,"N-No!! I'm n-not leaving you with h-her!!" She yelled as her grip tightened on his hakama sleeves.

"K-Kaiko, it's the only way you'll be safe this time!! I can't let anything happen to you, otherwise I'd die!!" Kegetera explained, rising his voice. This startled Kaiko as the look in her eyes looked as if she was a beaten up puppy. Her eyes turned from gray to... blue. Up until now, her eyes have always turned red, but this time, they flashed blue. Kaiko stared at Kegetera as he untied the pouch, revealing a flower brooch with a red rose with blue a circle around it.

"What's this for?" She asket as he put it in her hair.

Just then, A twister appeared with a brown haired girl with shoulder length hair glared at the couple, so he spet it up,"It's so..." The twister was pulling him as Kaiko gripped him with all of her strength,"... so you know you're never alone."

Kaiko looked at Kegetera as her eyes begged him not to go, pleading so hard that even I felt pain as she really didn't want him to leave her,"K-Ketera you're not leaving!!"

Kegetera leaned his face towards hers, and kissed her. She soon loosened her gripp as she deepened the kiss. The twister's pull grew stronger as he flew up, as Kaiko opened her eyes.

"KEGETERA, YOU'RE NOT GONNA GO WITH HER!!" Kaiko screamed, jumping up to go with him, but the brown haired girl kicked her in the face. She twisted and turned until she fell towards the ground, face down.

With that, Kegetera and the brunnette dissappeared into the distance. I turned my head towards Kaiko, who was beating the floor with her wrists as her ran held her stomache.

I couldn't take it anymore. The desire of holding her and ensuring that she didn't hurt herself was boiling inside of me as I looked at her. The tears threatened to pour out of my eyes as I looked at her claw at her arms, the blood slide out of her arms and stained her fingernails.

She let her tears consume her as her body shook violently. She attempted to stand, but fell on her knees and bent down, holding her elbows as she let her tears eat away her control.

For a minute, I saw she looked exactly like my younger self, longing for the return of my mother and father. I became overly emotional as I ran over to her, lifting her up and into my arms, hoping that I wouldn't see my younger, weak pathetic self anymore. The visions of Itachi slaughtering my mother and father mocked me, it reminded me how weak I truly am, how stupid I realize I am.

"Sasuke, I'm f-fine, g-goddamnit, let me g-" She choked on her sobs as she let out a loud, agonizing cry, which triggered a small tear to fall from my face. I held her as she pounded at my chest as she begged me to let her go, but her violence slowly exhausted her as she gripped my navy blue shirt, tearing small wholes into it. I looked at the moon, but it was clouded over with clouds... rain clouds. I felt a small rain drop on my face as more and more came down. I personally hated rain, so I took into my arms as her sobs became less apparent. I gripped onto her midback and my other hand held her butt- HOLEY HELL!! I placed my hand onto where her knee and shin connected as I picked her up. 'Damn, she's light!!

I looked at the Ichiraku Ramaen stand, where Naruto and Sakura looked at me, holding Kaiko. I shot them a intense death glare as Sakura screamed,"LET GO OF MY SASUKE-KUN, BITCH!!"

Kaiko tensed--a direct hit. She must be very sensitive right now, seeing that she's already histarical. My blood boiled as I wanted to strangle her- HOLD ON!! SINCE WHEN DID I BECOME PROTECTIVE OF HER!! This is pity, right? Yeah, just senseless pity. I'm doing this out of pity.

I repeated the word over over until I came face to face with the door of my old home, opening the door. I forgot to take off my shoes as I ran in to put her onto my mother's bed as she cried. I looked at her, her back was shaking, her face was PALER than usual. I looked at her face, and she looked cold to bone!! That must be part of the reason why she was shaking. So, I walked into my mother's closet and found a clean, dark blue kimono with a white obi.

"Uh... your kimono is wet, so please put this one on," I said, leaving the room (I figured she wanted her privacy.),"Leave your wet cloths by the door."

"I'm not weak... I'm NOT weak!" I heard her mutter, still thinking of Kegetera as her voice cracked and sqeaked.

"I looked at her one last time as she stood up, sorrow and pity took my eyes. I locked the door from the inside and shut the door as I drew in a deep breath, but it shook. Why was I feeling pity for her? Why Kaiko above all people? That's right! This is all just pity- but why?

I looked at the closed door, sorrow taking my eyes again.

Kaiko's POV

I paniced,'How can someone lose someone they love... TWICE?! Damn, damn, DAMN, DAMN DAMN!!' I thought as I slid on the kimono Sasuke-san gave me. I looked blankly onto the floor as I tied the white obi. My under garments were dry, so I didn't take them off.

I still couldn't believe that out of all the time, all of the hours of training that I went through, I STILL wasn't good enough to get him back!! I even got an invitation from Orochimaru, with his powerful offer still on the table.

He's bleeding... screaming... hurting... dying... and praying... all for me. ALL FOR SOMEONE WHO AFTER ALL THIS TIME STILL CAN'T PROTECT HIM!!

I fell to my knees again, as tears constantly dewlled in my now blue eyes. I should now explain that normalling, the only color my eyes would turn to is crimson, or gray. (My normal eye color is gray, other wise, crimson.)

I looked at my clothes, covered with blood. I hated the sight of it. It kept on reminding me of how WEAK I truly am. (You'll have to go to the Introduction to find out why I hate it.) I touched my arm, think of how I got the gash on my arm in the first place.

Flashback

I kicked the tree trunk, training my strength. I was bored, wanting some mission Tsunade assigned me. The clouds clowed north as the sun beat on my back. 'This is the perfect time to practice that jutsu Anko taught me about!!' I thought as I prepared my hands for the jutsu.

I stretched out my arms, focusing my chakra through my fingertips. I looked at my finger tips, where blue chakra claws were. I flung my hand, atempting to throw them like kunai. The landed on the ground, making a small explosion.

I turned to go pack my things, and to tell Anko-sensei what I had accomplished. I turned my head over my shoulder, where I saw a blond haired girl in a black kimono and a pink obi. She had in her hands some back and purple fans, and I instantly knew who she was as I noticed her short blonde hair-- Megira.

"You really don't get it don't you? I'm everything you're not, everything you'll never be," Megira hissed, making my eyes flash purple, grey, blue, crimson, and black all at the same time as she chanted the words that made me want to burn her body and watch as her screams became aparent. Her screams would ring through my ears as if tainting my every blood cell that populated my body with satisfaction and madness. Megira continued,"I have Kegetera with me, I have the power that you couldn't gain in a lifetime, must I go on?"

The flashing rapidly changing clolors made my head swirl and bend with every word that dripped from her mouth like poisen. Obake pounded on my head and kicked at my stomach, mocking me, tearing me, forcing me to bend and break to his will. I grabbed my head as hunched over and fell to my knees. Knowing that he was alive... just broke my soul-- sorry, it just broke the pieces into twice as much pieces, my souls was born broken.

"Breaking you, defeating you, tearing you down... I always knew it would be with ease," Megira retorted, shooting her famous emerald green glare at me.

I turned my head, glaring as her face finally came into view. My throat swelled as fury made my blood burn as it corsed through my veins. The fury was spreading fas as I saw her smirk her evil little smirk. I made my hand signs; Pig, Bird, Dog, Sheep, Snake!!

I focused my chakra to my fingertips as they acted as claws on my fingers. I looked at Megira and smirked, knowing that I HAVE gotten stronger, I can finally get her back for killing-- KEGETERA?!

I twisted my head towards him, and I thought it was a mirage. After blinking away a few tears, I just stared at him, surprised that it wasn't an illusion... it wasn't a dream... it was real. 


End file.
